


Vulnerability

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ben needs a hug, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Gap Filler from Monday 7th Oct





	Vulnerability

'I need to see ya Bx'  
The text said.  
Callum looked at it worryingly, he had nipped home from work for a quick lunch and was just about to make his way back when he received it.   
He quickly texted back  
'Where are you?'  
'Vic' 

He pushed his phone back in to his jacket pocket and moved to walk out of the flat. He briefly saw Rainie as he walked passed the kitchen.   
'Just popping out' he cried as he ran down the stairs, not that he needed to let anyone know where he was going it was just forse of habbit. 

He was slightly concerned about why Ben needed to see him, although reading between the lines he figured it was nothing to do with them and was more to do with the fact Ben needed some one to talk to, not that he would ever admit It, but Callum could see the vulnerability in the man, he put on the hard man act to most people but to a select few he let down his walls. 

He walked quickly over the road and across to the Vic, as soon as he walked in the doors he saw Ben, sitting at the bar a bottle in his hand.   
He slowly walked over to him so that he was standing next to him, he had to admit Ben did look awful, and there was something very obviously bothering him.   
'Whats wrong?' He asked quietly   
Ben turned to look at Callum, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

'Ben' Callum said again trying to get his attention.   
'Not here' Ben whispered he pulled himself up from where he was leaning against the bar and moved to walk out of the pub, he stopped in his tracks a few feet away from the door, turned and doubled back. He looked up at Callum and took hold of his hand pulling him along behind him. 

They ended up in the Car lot, he pulled Callum into the cabin and then shut and locked the door behind him. Callum was now starting to get really worried, this behavour was so unlike Ben, he looked scared and vulnerable. 

'Ben.... What's wrong?, How can I help? ' Callum asked again when Ben stood silently in front of him.

He was taken by surprise when Ben gave him a strange look and then pushed himself into Callum's arms for a hug. He placed his head on Callum's chest and wrapped his arms around the taller man as best as he could. 

Callum was taken of guard, in all the time they had known each other Ben had always initiated the hugs, and it was always Callum leaning down into Ben, Ben was the always the protector however now it was his job.   
He wrapped his arms tightly around Ben's body and pulled him even closer to his, slightly running his hand though Ben's hair as he comforted the smaller man.  
No words where spoken for a while, and they stood in silence. 

A while later Ben pulled himself away, Callum caught his hand and held it gently so they still had some sort of connection. Ben still looked vulnerable but a little less scared. 

'Thanks' Ben whispered giving him a sweet smile.   
'I didn't do anything' Callum told him   
'You did, ya came when I asked... I just.... I needed.....' Ben tried   
'It's okay to admit you needed a hug, ya know' Callum told him 

'I know I.... something didn't go to plan and I just couldn't think straight..' Ben admitted quietly

Callum wanted to ask more, question's, what hadn't gone well? but he knew better, asking would only bring down the walls again and he didn't want Ben to think he couldn't come to Callum for comfort, for now he knew he had to keep his mouth shut and just be there when the man needed him most. 

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Callum asked   
'Nah... I'll think of something, it will be fine, but.... thanks though' Ben said sincerely   
'Look, I...er need to go... thanks again' Ben said stumbling over his words.  
He walked up to Callum pressed a light kiss on his lips and then walked out the door.  
Callum smiled to himself and then walked out of the car lot to go back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders or any characters use. All belong to BBC


End file.
